Because There Isn't Enough AlbusxScorpius Out There Already
by NoahPhantom
Summary: Several short and random next-gen drabbles. Not in the same universe as my 7-book Albus Potter series. Not all stories related to each other. Some are mature-themed. All are Albus/Scorpius. Pertinent warnings on any individual chapters that need them, but otherwise innocent(ish).
1. Meddlesome Memories

Scorpius Malfoy opened the door to the Slytherin fifth year boys' dormitories quietly. When he saw that no one was there, he slammed the door shut, finally dropping his cool façade in favor of wanton irritation. No one could be allowed to know that he wasn't as prim and proper as the character he played in most company, and no one, absolutely _no one_ could be allowed to know what was going through his mind as he'd noticed Albus Potter coming out of the Slytherin showers.

Where did Albus Potter get off acting like he owned—no, "get off" was not the phrase he wanted to be using—why did Albus Potter think he had the right to walk around the bathrooms with just a towel around his waist, couldn't he have taken his wand and charmed some clothes on? Well, that wasn't quite fair—it was annoying when you took a shower and then your wand got condensation on it and—

Thinking about Albus Potter's moist wand was _not_ helping.

He groaned aloud. Why was he thinking this way? He didn't like guys. And despite the fact that Potter was a tall and muscular, tanned and toned Quidditch star, oozing with confidence and sex appeal—

This was not going to go away.

He grabbed his wand from his robes, nearly dropping it with how flustered he was, and tossed it around a bit before he caught it. He calmed himself, took a deep breath, tried to clear his mind (yes, even clearing out that clear-as-day memory of the tiny little hairs studding the heavenly, highly-tongue-traceable path down to Albus's—would you cut that out, brain?) and held the wand up to his temple.

He knew there was only one way to get this to stop, and it was not something he wanted to do, but he could tell this was only going to get worse. He had to use the Memory Charm.

Now, instead, he tried to bring those thoughts _back_ into his mind. Ignoring how happy it made him to picture Albus Potter's naked, dripping body with his pitch-black hair plastered to his forehead and his striking green eyes gazing at Scorpius so hard that it felt like they were having sex just from the eye contact, he took another deep breath; but before he released this one, he loudly announced the word that could finally fix this aching problem: "_Obliviate!_"

Just before the spell took effect, he noticed that the door had opened, and a head of very messy yet perfect hair had poked itself in.

Then it was all gone, and he couldn't remember what he had been doing in here. Was he waiting for someone?

He looked to the door and saw Albus Potter looking in. Potter was wearing only a towel, with threads of water climbing down his sculpted body, his striking green eyes under pitch-black hair plastered to his forehead... the gaze was so intense it was almost like they were having sex just from the eye contact.

Scorpius shook his head. What the hell was he thinking right now?! Yet he couldn't stop staring at Albus...

"Scorpius?" said Potter uncertainly. "Did you just…"

"Did I just what?" said Scorpius. "I was just leaving."

He didn't know why, but being around Potter made him uncomfortable. Potter gave him thoughts that he felt like he was going to have to Obliviate out of his own head if they didn't stop recurring.

"No, it's just… That's at least the third time this year I've walked in on you using Obliviate on yourself," said Albus. "Is something wrong?"


	2. Puh-lease

**_If you don't like... don't read! If you do like... review, please!_**

* * *

There was a _fwoosh_ and a crash. Albus looked up from his book to see a very sooty figure standing up from the fireplace. He couldn't tell who it was right away, though, with all the filth covering their guest's face (they really needed to sweep that chimney).

"Hey, Slytherin scum!"

Albus's face lit up; only one person called him that! He leapt off of the couch as James took off his traveling cloak and dusted off his face. He tackled his brother in a hug, not caring about the ash that was getting on his clothes. He hadn't seen his brother in months due to Auror training, and he wasn't about to wait one more second to hug him.

"Missed you too!" laughed James. "How's it going, Al? How's seventh year so far?"

"Stressful," said Albus. "Mostly pointless."

"Pointlessly stressful," sighed James. "Good to see it hasn't changed. Hey, I know Dad's still at the office cuz I just came from there, but are Mum and Lily here?"

"Mum and Lily are out with Aunt Hermione and Rose," said Albus. "Girls' night, or something. Part of Lily's birthday present."

"Oh, that's right," said James. "They like going shopping in America on the last Friday of November. Better prices or something."

Albus's heart started to slowly accelerate. Was this it? He was alone with James… Ever since he'd realized he was gay, he'd always wanted to come out to his brother first. Excluding his new secret boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy, of course. Malfoy was the only one who knew, but now that James was here without anyone else, maybe Albus could finally tell him…

"Well, I figured I'd drop in for Lily's birthday," said James as he extracted a present from his cloak before hanging it up on the rack. "Hope they're back soon. What'd you get her?"

"Hugo and I went in on a Pet Kit," said Albus, managing a grin over his veiled stress.

"Ah, is that the awesome new thing where you can build your own actual, living pet?" said James, walking over to the couch and flopping down, exhausted. "Oh, Merlin, that feels nice. I _really_ needed to get off my feet. It's going to take an act of the heavens to get me off this couch."

"Yeah, it's the pet-building thing," said Albus, still looking for a segue into how to break the news to James. "I also went shopping with Mum and Dad and helped pick out some really nice clothes and shoes for her."

What the hell was he doing? That was the worst segue ever. How was he expecting to bring that around to a coming out announcement? _Oh, James! I went clothes shopping with our parents. Isn't that gay of me? Well, it's because I'm gay._

"Nice," said James. "Aren't those Pet Kits wicked expensive, though? Even splitting the cost?"

"Mum and Aunt Hermione helped us out a little bit," said Albus. "They knew Lily really wanted one. So what'd you get her?"

"A Potions set," said James. "She loves Potions almost as much as she loves fluffy things… I can't begin to fathom _why_ she enjoys Potions, and I feel a little guilty being an enabler, but if it makes her happy, hey. There's some stuff for potions that make things taste awesome, make you have a great night's sleep, and even basic Love Potions."

"That sounds like a terrible idea," laughed Albus.

"Hey, just cuz you've never had a girlfriend," teased James.

Albus's breath hitched halfway up his chest. Was this the segue?

"Speaking of which, are you still single?" continued James.

Albus's mouth dried out faster than he had assumed the laws of physics allowed. He opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again.

"Actually… no," he said.

"Ah, swell!" applauded James. "What's his name?"

Albus froze.

"Is it Will?" asked James. "You two were super tight, if I remember. Or is it Malfoy? Ha, wouldn't that be ironic…"

"What the FUCK?!" blurted Albus.

"Oh, come on, don't deny it," said James. "It's Malfoy, isn't it? Brilliant!"

"No! I'm not denying it!" Albus slammed a hand against his forehead. "Come on! Really? I was just about to come out to you and you had to completely ruin it!"

"I know you were about to come out to me," said James. "Took you long enough, too."

"What—what does that mean?! I've only known for like a month and a half!"

"Really?" asked James, giving an amused face that was rapidly dissolving Albus's last nerve. "I've known for, like, years."

Albus's jaw dropped, but he forced himself to calm down. "You're such a liar," he mumbled. James was just teasing him—he had to be. "How did you know?"

"Puh-lease," chuckled James. "Shall I count the ways?"

"What does the fuck does _that_ mean?!" protested Albus.

James pressed his tongue against the side of his mouth and held up his fist. "Let's see," he said, and he began to count on his fingers. "You never had a girlfriend."

"That could have just been caution!" argued Albus.

"You like shopping better than you like Quidditch."

"That's an outdated gender stereotype!" protested Albus.

"You sing in musicals in a Muggle summer theater program for fun."

"I can be artistic and not gay!" insisted Albus.

"You wear skinny jeans under your Hogwarts robes."

"That's the current fashion trend," mumbled Albus.

"You pluck your eyebrows and occasionally use blush."

"How the fuck did you know that?" whimpered Albus.

"You sound like a voice double for every gay character ever to appear on the telly."

"That… proves nothing," whispered Albus.

"You used to check out my friend Marvin's arse whenever he was over."

Albus flushed furiously. "I could have just been… looking at his…"

"Dick," finished James.

Albus walked over to the other couch and fell onto it, face-planting onto a pillow.

"Oh, quit being such a drama queen," said James. "Obviously this means it's not a big deal to me, which I assume is the preferred reaction, yes? Would you rather have me make a scene and call you a poof?"

"No," mumbled Albus into the pillow. "But I kind of… always wanted to come out to you. And you killed the moment. You always kill moments like that. Why do you always have to do that?"

"Hey," said James, getting up off the couch and sitting down next to Albus's couch. He patted Albus's back. "I tease people. It's what I do. I teased you when both of us assumed you were straight, and I'm teasing you now. You should be happy to have a brother who still treats you exactly the same no matter who you are, nor whose dick and-slash-or arse you're checking out."

Albus groaned into the pillow.

James stood up, and then sat down on Albus's back; Albus wheezed as the wind was knocked out of him, and he started struggling, but James was firmly planted.

"I'm really happy that you told me the truth about yourself," said James casually, as if he wasn't cutting off Albus's air supply. "So I'm not about to withhold the truth from you and say I didn't see it coming. Sorry, Al, but it was really obvious."

Albus stopped struggling, and groaned into the pillow again.

James sighed. "And sorry for not letting you make your 'big announcement,'" he said. "I mean, it shouldn't have to be a big announcement, ya know? But if you want, we can start over, and I'll pretend I didn't know."

He got up off of Albus, and Albus turned over to look at James. "Sure," he grumbled. "Why not?"

"Cool," said James, and he ran over to the fireplace. He stepped inside the fireplace, and then stepped back out. "Hey, Slytherin scum! Good to see you again!"

"Hey, James," mumbled Albus. "I'm gay."

"You fuckin' poof," said James.


	3. Meeting Mr Malfoy

Albus/Scorpius One-Shot #3: Meeting Mr. Malfoy

* * *

"I'm gonna fuck it up," moaned Albus into Scorpius's shoulder.

"No," said Scorpius, combing his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, "no, you're not. You can't screw this up if you can just be your normal self. Everyone likes you."

"Everyone who likes my dad likes me. Everyone who didn't stays far away from me for good reason. Now I'm having dinner with one of the latter." Albus pulled back from Scorpius's shoulder and grimaced. "I didn't mean to imply anything wrong with your dad. Just… he and my dad didn't get on, you know? I don't know how this is ever going to work."

"It's going to work because we're going to make it work," said Scorpius. "Because you love me and I love you and we love each other. I don't give a damn what your father thinks and you shouldn't about mine. Now let's go."

"I don't think I'm ready."

"But dinner is," insisted Scorpius. "Come on in."

He reached for the door, then he held an arm across Albus's body to block him.

"Stand up straight, though," said Scorpius. "When you walk. You know. Confidence and all."

"See?!" hissed Albus to his boyfriend. "See, we haven't even taken one step towards the room yet and I've already done something wrong! I'm going to do ten thousand things wrong and he'll hate me and he'll never let me see you again!"

"Like that's his decision," scoffed Scorpius. "Albus, I'm going to be honest with you. This isn't about whether or not my dad deciding whether or not he wants you to be a part of his family. This is you already being a part of the family, and my dad deciding whether or not he wants to be a part of _mine._"

Albus's eyes widened. "You really feel that way?"

"I do," said Scorpius. "Now get your stupid arse in there and show him why I love you so much."

Albus hugged Scorpius tightly, and then they exchanged a long conversation in a glance; once Scorpius had reassured Albus enough, he turned to the door, and he and Albus walked through it just as his mother Summoned the last food item in from the kitchen.

Scorpius kept a sideways eye at his boyfriend. He could see Albus's thought process working overdrive. Albus walked upright, then seemed to worry that he was walking too stiffly, and relaxed; then he worried he was slumping. He repeated this oscillation several times. Upon reaching the table, Albus pulled out his own chair—then remembered that Scorpius had recommended he pull out Scorpius's chair first, so he pushed his own chair back in—but cringed as he realized that was stupid, he didn't need to push his own chair back in if it was already out—he pulled it back out.

Scorpius looked up at his father, wide-eyed. Draco was staring at Albus, his face unreadable, with his clasped hands hovering in front of his mouth and one of his eyebrows arched high.

Scorpius slowly lowered himself into his chair. Albus scrambled into his own chair like a frantic ostrich and grabbed up his fork and knife. Then Albus looked at the meal that was floating towards him, with a serving fork in the pork and a serving spoon in the gravy, so he put his utensils back down so he could use the serving utensils. But he was slumping again. He straightened up quickly, but smashed his head against the back of the chair so painfully that he recoiled into a face-plant on his plate, which split in half.

He initially opted not to lift his head back up.

Scorpius cleared his throat.

Albus, finally realizing how stupid he looked with his head on the table, yanked his head back up, so quickly that his chair swung backwards towards the floor; he grabbed the table to try and stop his fall but ended up ripping the tablecloth from the table as he fell, nearly upending all the food.

He leapt aside from the chair, in a standing position which looked like it was about to turn into a running position.

His entire body grew red with embarrassment, and he began to sweat. Scorpius swallowed a lump in his throat, fists clenched in desperate hope that nothing else would go wrong and that this was just Albus accumulating as much good karma as possible in return for everything that had just happened.

Carefully, Albus reset his chair. He took out his wand to mend his dinner plate, slide the tablecloth back under the table, and move the food back to its rightful place. Relaxing, he straightened his stance to a proper and reasonable level, served himself a piece of pork and took the serving spoon to scoop himself some gravy onto it.

Scorpius looked around the table. Nobody had said anything for the entire dinner so far, and in fact no one seemed to have moved at all apart from Albus's spasms. For a fleeting moment, Scorpius had the desperate prayer that someone had messed with time and created a paradox that stopped time for everyone except him and Albus right at the moment Albus had done all that, but then he saw his father's eyebrow arch even further up than he'd ever thought it could go, and he realized he was not quite that lucky.

Albus was looking down at the tablecloth, nervously drumming his fingers on it. Scorpius leaned over; his friend needed some intervention.

"Calm. Down." Scorpius patted Albus's shoulder and whispered soothingly into his ear. "Just be yourself. Treat it like you're talking with our friends at school."

Albus nodded, and turned to Draco and Astoria.

"How are your classes going?" Albus asked Draco's parents.

Internalizing what he'd just said, Albus dropped his face onto the plate again… forgetting that it was now covered in food.

O

"That was _literally_ _the worst half hour_ I have _ever had _in my _entire life,_" moaned Albus.

"Come off it," said Scorpius. "It wasn't _that…_"

After briefly reminiscing, Scorpius cut off his sentence to avoid blatantly lying.

"It was bad," admitted Scorpius. "But all first times meeting the parents are like that, I think."

"I probably took the title for the worst first impression ever, though," said Albus.

Albus's eyes filled up with tears, and Scorpius leaned over to hug him tightly. "Aw… don't… Albus, don't think like that… I'm not going anywhere, so you'll have plenty of time to make this up in their eyes. All they need to do is see how happy you make me. That's all they should, and will, care about. In the end. Okay?"

Albus shook his head, but he suddenly sat bolt upright, smacking into the back of Scorpius's head. Scorpius fell back onto the bed, cussing as he checked his nose for blood, and then sat straight upright as well when he realized why Albus had done that: Scorpius's father had just walked into the room.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" asked Draco flatly.

Scorpius looked at him, silently pleading with his eyes for his father not to revert to his typical nature and make Albus feel any worse than he already did.

"Don't worry," said Draco, smirking. "I threw up on the Greengrass's rug when I first met Astoria's folks."

Albus looked up, eyes wide at the way Draco was addressing him.

"Honestly, everyone always sees the Potters as this perfect little family," said Draco. "Perfect people, perfect house, perfect jobs, perfect kids. I am sincerely relieved to see that you, Albus Potter, are a human just like all the rest of us. And you've made it quite obvious that you're crazy, _literally_ crazy, for my son."

Albus flushed.

"I've got three tickets to the next Ireland Quidditch game from work, but Astoria was never that much into the sport," said Draco. "You're welcome to join us if you'd like."

Albus opened his mouth.

_Just say something intelligible,_ pleaded Scorpius. _Any affirmative string of words. Just say something natural and coherent. And don't throw up._

"I'd love to go," said Albus softly, and Scorpius silently pumped a fist.

Draco nodded. "Then I'll see you again on Sunday at ten o'clock. We can take a Portkey. And Albus?"

Albus nodded to Draco.

"Relax," said Draco. "I'm not a professor. I'm not testing you. I don't even care if that's actually how you eat all of your meals. Just don't be an arse to my son like your brother, and we'll get along fine."

"I would never," said Albus. "I really like your brother."

"Son," said Scorpius. "He means your _son._ Me."

Draco laughed, and he stepped out of the room.

Albus collapsed against Scorpius, knocking him backwards onto the bed, with Albus's head falling onto Scorpius's lap.

"I'm never gonna get it right," mumbled Albus.

"You will," said Scorpius. "You know why? Because you'll have a lot of practice. You'll meet them more and get used to them. I plan on keeping you around for a while."

He leaned down and pressed his lips against Albus's gently. Albus sighed contentedly and kissed back enthusiastically.

"Look at it this way," laughed Scorpius, breaking away. "Their opinion of you can only improve after this."

Albus let a prolonged groan eke out of his lungs as he sank further into Scorpius's lap. Then, bucking back upwards, he turned away from Scorpius and promptly threw up.

O

"Dad," said Scorpius as they waited outside the Quidditch stadium for Albus to arrive. "I just wanted to say… I can't remember if I said… thank you. For being so good to Albus the other day, when he was completely freaking out. That was the gentlest I've ever seen you be with someone apart from Mum, and… I just really appreciate it. Thanks."

Draco nodded. "I fully understand. And, honestly, if he's going to be like that for a while… all the better. I'm enjoying it."

Scorpius cocked his head as he glanced sideways at his father. "You are?"

"Very much so," said Draco. "I tried for seven years to get a Potter to respect and fear me. I'll enjoy it while I can."


End file.
